


Belonging

by Kangofu_CB



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Double Penetration, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, just porn, kinktober fic, no reedeming qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Heero and Duo help Wufei relax after a rough day at work.Written in response to a Kinktober Prompt from Ro:21. Double (Or more) Penetration | Impact Play | Shower/Bath (DP or shower/bath!)A couple of days late, but I hope you'll still accept it!!





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvsanime02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/gifts).



> Filthy, filthy smut of the double penetration variety. This prompt was intended for October 21st, but I had a very busy weekend and it wasn't quite ready to post. I hope you enjoy it just a couple of days late!
> 
> For Ro, who obviously, literally asked for it, and for ChronicWhimsy, because it's her OT3 
> 
> Both of you are amazing writers!!!

Wufei was on his second set of dumbell rows when he heard the door to their modest home gym creak open behind him.  His left knee and arm were braced on the weight bench while he lifted the weight with his right arm in a careful, precise motion.  He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his shirt long since discarded, the workout he’d been engaged in for the last hour one of his more brutal regimens.

 

It had been a long day at work.

 

“I’m almost done,” he grunted, lifting the weight again, “and I’ll be out of your way.”

 

He didn’t look back to see which of his lovers had walked in the door.  

 

“Oh no,” came the purring response, “you look  _ perfect _ , just where you are.”

 

Wufei rolled his eyes, not that Duo could see him.  He counted out three more reps before the other man was pressed against him, running long fingers down his spine. He shuddered in response, arching into the touch, and he hadn’t realized his eyes were closed until the dumbell was plucked out of his fingers.  Looking up, he found Heero standing in front of him, dressed in his own loose shorts, setting the weights on the rack nearby.

 

Duo was leaning over him, mouth pressed against his neck and shoulders, his hands trailing over his exposed skin.

 

Heero reached out to run his thumb along the edge of Wufei’s mouth, and he nipped at it as it crossed his lips.

 

Blue eyes smoldered down at him as Duo reached down to palm his burgeoning erection through the cotton shorts he preferred to work out in.  His eyelids fluttered closed.

 

“Rough day at the office?” Duo murmured against his ear, stroking him firmly.

 

Wufei groaned an affirmative, arching into the touch.

 

“We can help with that,” Heero rumbled, and Wufei looked up to meet his eyes, returning the heat in his gaze. Noticed the tent in his shorts.

 

Wufei tugged him closer, his fingers stroking across the sensitive skin of his hips just above the shorts.  Heero came willingly, stepping closer until Wufei could drag his lips over that same tender spot, tongue flicking out to taste.  Heero’s hands buried themselves in his hair in response, and Wufei felt his lips twist into a smirk.

 

Duo dragged Wufei’s shorts down, over his hips to pool at his bent knee, and those same long, clever fingers were exploring the newly-exposed skin.  Wufei inhaled sharply as they traced over his entrance, even as he reached for the waistband of Heero’s shorts, tugging it down to reveal his flushed cock, already damp and throbbing.  

 

Wufei swirled his tongue over the head, tasting the precum leaking there, and Heero made a small, approving noise.  Wufei swallowed him down, until the head of his cock was nudging the back of his throat, humming appreciatively, and Heero’s hands tightened in his hair.

 

Behind him, Duo’s hands were just as busy as he stroked lube-slicked digits over Wufei’s entrance, sliding first one, then two fingers inside of him, working them in and out, rotating his fingers just so.  Wufei moaned when he brushed against his prostate, arching back into the touch, even as Heero thrust shallowly into his mouth.  Wufei pulled on his hips, encouraging him, and Heero moved more purposefully, raking his cock over Wufei’s palette.

 

Three fingers, and Wufei was panting around the cock in his mouth, high-pitched, needy noises escaping him, and in another life, he’d have been embarrassed to hear them.  But here, between the two men he trusted more than anyone, who took him apart regularly and put him back together, he was nothing but incredibly hot and turned on.

 

Duo leaned over his back, twisting his wrist, nudging at his entrance with yet another digit as he slowed his pace.  His mouth trailed along Wufei’s neck, hot breath blowing across his ear, making him shudder.

 

Duo’s mouth, which had infuriated him during their teenage years, had subsequently matured into a deliciously gravelly tone. One that drove Wufei crazy for entirely different reasons these days. One that was perfect for spewing filth, as the braided man was more than happy to demonstrate at every given opportunity. 

 

“We’re both going to fuck you,” Duo murmured, working the width of his hand gently into Wufei, a slow, hot burn and drag, the sensation making Wufei’s breath hitch.

 

He moaned in agreement.

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Duo continued, still carefully stretching Wufei farther than he’d have thought possible, two years ago.

 

Another breathless moan, and Wufei fluttered his eyes open, looking up at Heero, who was watching his cock slide between swollen lips, a flush high on his cheekbones. 

 

The intensity of his stare hadn’t changed in the years since they'd all piloted enormous machines of destruction, but being the subject of it was intoxicating.

 

Duo’s hand slid out of him, slowly, so slowly, and Heero pulled away at almost the same time, leaving Wufei strangely empty and bereft.  Then Heero was sitting on the weight bench, leaning back, and Duo was coaxing Wufei over him, straddling his hips, until his toes just barely brushed the floor for balance.  Heero’s cock was pressed against him, and he met the other man’s eyes as he pressed down, taking him in easily, both of them breathless.

 

Heero was biting his lower lip, hair falling back out of his face as he looked up at Wufei, and it was amazingly erotic.  He rolled his hips, and Wufei’s eyes drifted shut in response, as he gasped, rocking to meet him.

 

Then Duo’s fingers were back, slippery with even more lube, and nudging at his entrance alongside Heero’s erection.  Heero pulled him down, wrapping his arms around Wufei’s body, holding him still.  

 

“Feel good?” The Japanese pilot breathed into his ear, and Wufei nodded jerkily.

 

Duo worked slowly, edging his fingers into Wufei’s body, Heero rocking shallowly upwards in a lazy rhythm, until Wufei was a shuddering mass of sensation and need. He arched into their touch, struggling against Heero’s arms, wrapped like bands of steel around him, as he fought instinctively for more control of the situation.  To rock back onto the intrusion, to set the pace.

 

“Let us take care of you,” Duo crooned, sounding as breathless as Wufei felt, “let us love you.”

 

Wufei shuddered, a fully body response to the words.

 

Finally, finally, Duo’s fingers slid out and he lined his cock up against Wufei.  Heero slid out, until just the head of his erection remained inside and then they were both pushing, sliding forward-

 

Wufei’s body resisted at first, Heero stroking along his spine soothingly, coaxing him to relax, and he took a deep, shaky breath and then-

 

Both of them were inside of him, stretching him wide, and it was so,  _ so _ good, full and hot and just enough burn to make him gasp.

 

He gulped down air as as they pressed deeper, stretching him wider, Duo breathing nonsense into his ear, Heero stroking his skin, until they were both as deep as they could go and Wufei was as thoroughly impaled as he could possibly be. 

 

They held still, both of them, breathing heavily, waiting for Wufei to adjust, to relax into their touch, and when he finally did, when he sighed into Heero’s neck and his shoulders relaxed- Duo moved.

 

Gently, so gently.  

 

“You feel so good babe,” Duo murmured, hands trailing across Wufei’s sides, almost comforting, except that every touch ratcheted him higher and higher in arousal.

 

They held and stroked and soothed, and Duo rocked against both of them, a small, short slide, that left Heero and Wufei both gasping at the sensation.  And then he did it again.

 

And again and again until they were writhing against each other, their movements careful and slick and  _ so fucking good _ , each press dragging against oversensitive nerves and grazing his prostate, until Heero came with a choked off gasp, his body bowing up, his hands clenched against Wufei’s shoulders with bruising force.  Duo was quick to follow, giving a few more short, aborted thrusts as he pressed his forehead between Wufei’s shoulders-

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ oh my god _ !”

 

He was a gasping, shivering mass on Wufei’s back, and Wufei was still a writhing ball of need and arousal, leaning back into the touch. He almost whined when Duo pulled away, straightening behind him and easing out of Wufei’s body. 

 

Replacing his cock with his fingers had Wufei moaning in greedy appreciation, even as Heero slipped away, leaving Wufei writhing against Duo’s fingers as the other man worked them in and out of him, massaging his prostate with every thrust. 

 

Wufei felt himself being pulled upright, braced against  Duo’s chest, and then his weeping, neglected cock was being engulfed by Heero’s hot, wet mouth. He looked down in a haze, reaching out to grasp a handful of fine, soft strands.  

 

Duo made a particularly clever motion with his hand that had Wufei making a garbled noise of pleasure and thrusting instinctively into Heero’s mouth. 

 

“That’s right babe, let go. We wanna see you come.”

 

Wufei tilted his head back onto Duo’s shoulder as the other man continued to murmur obscenities. 

 

“Heero likes it when you fuck his mouth.”

 

Duo timed his words to coincide with the next twist of his wrist, Wufei thrusting again in response, Heero moaning his agreement, the vibration traveling from his cock to his toes in hot, tingling sensation. 

 

Wufei gave himself over to it, rocking back onto the intruding fingers and the tingling thrusts, pressing forward into the heated suction around his cock. His eyes were closed and he moaned and gasped, riding the pleasure higher and higher. 

 

He came with a shout, clenching around Duo’s hand, the other man’s arm wrapped around his chest in support, as he arched into Heero’s hands on his hips, thrusting deep into his throat. 

 

“You look so fucking hot when you come.” Duo pressed his lips to Wufei’s throat as he rode out the last shuddering vestiges of pleasure, panting and shuddering, and Heero caught him when his knees gave out, pulling him close on the bench, stroking along his spine. 

 

Duo collapsed behind him, pressing his chest to Wufei’s back, all of them flushed and breathless, heartbeats pounding in their chests. 

 

“Feel better?” Heero question, his voice raspy, and Wufei shivered. 

 

“Yes.” He hesitated. “Thank you.”

 

Duo snorted. “Anytime,” he joked, nipping at Wufei’s shoulder. “It was our pleasure.”

 

Wufei huffed a laugh. 

 

He did feel better. More grounded, less frustrated. 

 

This was what they did for each other, why their unconventional relationship worked. Because they balanced. They mellowed each other. Duo was less manic.  Heero less obsessive. Wufei was less angry.  They challenged each other in the best ways. 

 

Of course, the sex wasn’t bad either. 

 

There was a lot of good natured grumbling as Heero shuffled them off, out of the weight room and into a hot shower, before they all crawled into bed, Wufei tucked in the middle. 

 

Where he belonged. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ro for the prompt, and a million thanks to Clara for giving it a quick beta before posting.
> 
> All mistakes are still mine.


End file.
